As a New Captain
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: Capatin Hitsugaya hasn't always been the confident young Captain he is today.He had alot of work to do to get where he is today. Read and follow his journey through his first good times and his worst bad times.
1. 12th Division: Kurotshuchi Mayuri

_**These characters belong to the creators of Bleach…not me…I still love you though...**_

_**This is the beginning of, what I plan to be a long series. So without further ado, read, review, and if you will, enjoy!**_

It was his first day as a captain and so far everyone was being as unhelpful as possible. He had been warned that this would happen. His friends at the 3rd division told him, _As soon as you become a captain everyone will look down on you because you're so young. _And that was exactly what was happening. Upon arriving in the Captain's Circle, Yamamoto Genryuusai told him very little of what he had to do, or where he had to go.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou!" He'd said. "Your new rank is Captain of the 10th division. You are to report to your new office and introduce yourself to your new subordinates immediately. You are dismissed." 

That's it! That's all he told him. Before becoming a captain Hitsugaya had never once set foot outside the 3rd division headquarters. He didn't know his way around Soul Society! How the hell was he supposed to find his office! No one seemed to care that he was new, because as soon as the Captain Commander was through speaking everyone left. No one even introduced themselves to him. They treated him as though they didn't expect him to be there long; as though he were just filling in for another captain. He hated that! And that's why he didn't show weakness by letting them know he was lost. He'd just walked out with the rest and, walking slow so no one would notice him, he chose a random path and stuck with it till he found someone to ask directions. Unfortunately, no one stopped to pay the small captain any mind. No one acknowledged him, no one looked at him, no one even accidentally ran into him. He felt as though he were invisible! 

Hitsugaya is no scardy-cat little boy! And so he bravely and stubbornly continued to wander around Soul Society until he found a door that had a huge number 12 on it. _Well, 12 is close to 10._ He thought as he opened the door, hoping that the captain inside would assist him in finding his office. 

The first thing Hitsugaya noticed when he first opened the door and stepped into the large courtyard, was that everyone there seemed to have some sort of deformity to them. A guy walked by holding a stack of papers with a hand that was coming out of his back. Another guy latterly had eyes on the back of his head. And a woman that had very nice legs was holding said limbs on her shoulders as she walked on her hands. He made a mental note to question the captain when he met him. 

Hitsugaya continued to the huge doors of, what appeared to be, a lab. He knocked, and sudden scrambling could be heard from inside. 

"H-hello?" Said a small monotone voice. 

"This is Captain Hitsugaya." He answered proudly and with a confident leader-like tone. "Is the captain here? I request a word with him." The door slid open, and Hitsugaya walked inside. Immediately after he was inside the lab the doors slammed shut. _I've got a bad feeling about this place._ He thought, as he realized the doors were automatic; there was no one in the entrance hall but himself (and Hyourinmaru, but he doesn't count). 

"Please come this way." Said the same monotone voice as before, making him jump. "The Captain will see you now, Captain Hitsugaya." _She acknowledged me as a Captain!_ He followed her enthusiastically up the hall to a narrow door labeled "Captain's Quarters". Here the girl knocked and received an angry reply. 

"Come IN Nemu! For god's sake I know it's you, you silly girl!" The girl called Nemu didn't seem to be fazed by this rude greeting and simply slid the door open and stood to the side to allow him to enter. _Sure! Make me go first!_ He thought as sweat trickled down the back of his neck. This captain didn't seem to have a very good taste in decoration. His office was filled with the most ridiculous looking objects he'd ever seen. There was a lamp that looked as though it had blood flowing through its bulb! There was a sofa that stood on actual human hands. And a rug that was made from some sort of green furry beast. Amidst all that and more, there was a desk that looked ordinary enough, though it looked quite old. Hitsugaya guessed it might be the only thing here that didn't belong to the Distorted Captain. The Captain…the captain was a sight as well. He had black and white face paint, a purple collar, a long pointed hat that suck out to the side of his head, and some kind of copper colored tubes on his ears and chin. He was a crazy looking individual, but Hitsugaya wasn't one to judge someone just by their looks. That's the last thing he'd want someone to do to him!

"Ah, well if it isn't the new 10th squad Captain." The Captain said, as he rounded his desk to better size up his visitor. "Well what brings you _oh so far _from your office?" He was beginning to freak Hitsugaya out with the way he was talking, but Hitsugaya gathered his nerve and remained calm. 

"Well I was just-" The Captain cut him off, not even listening to what he was saying. 

"My name is Kurotshuchi Mayuri. I'm the Captain here of the 12th squad. And here at the 12th squad we make it our duty to discover, solve, and just plain understand the un-understandable!" He walked closer to Hitsugaya, eyeing him. "And you, my little Captain just happen to be something I've been dying to get my hands on since the first time I heard of you!" Ok, now he knew this guy is trouble! _Just my luck I find the one nut in the bunch! _He turned and ran for the door. He defiantly should have never come here!

The door vanished when he touched it. 

"What the hell!" He said, running his hands across the wall where the door had been. _There's just no way my luck is that bad!_

"Oh, did I forget to mention that _no one _has _ever_ escaped my laboratory before?" Said Captain Kurotshuchi sadistically. 

"Let me out of here you sick fuck! What the hell do you want with me!" Now he was panicking! This day just couldn't get any worse! _Just what the heck is this deranged Captain going to do to me! _He took a deep breath and calmed himself. This had to be a bad joke! No captain would attack another without reasonable cause…right?

"Grab him Nemu. We're going to the testing area." Suddenly the girl grabbed Hitsugaya's arm tightly, and with incredible strength picked him up and threw him over her shoulder! 

"What the hell!" Hitsugaya struggled and kicked, but the girl was like some kind of robot. She didn't even flinch! "PUT ME DOWN!" He screamed loosing his temper. He just HATED to be picked up! That was something you do to children! He's NOT a child! "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Now now, little Captain." Said Kurotshuchi in a mock soothing tone. "Don't worry. It won't hurt…much!" 

And as he was carried out of the office he had a distant feeling that this was only the beginning of the worst first day, **as a new Captain. **


	2. Saved by Friendship

_**La la…Not my characters…la la…they belong to the creators of Bleach…La la la…**_

_**I've finally finished the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! Hurray! Please for the love of all things good, read, review, and with God's blessing enjoy!**_

He was scared. He was alone. And he was tied to a cold metal table, with a cloth in his mouth. Captain Kurotshuchi had left his vice captain, whom he called Nemu, in the room with Hitsugaya and instructed her to put a red band of some kind on him. And so now he has one band on each of his wrists and each of his ankles. His shoes were taken off to fit the bands on his ankles. He didn't like the bands; they made him feel as though he were weak. He didn't know how to explain it but somehow the bands were draining his power. 

"Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya. I know my Captain won't cause you to die, right away." Said Nemu as though this was supposed to calm him. It didn't. 

"MMMM!" Was all he could say in reply, as the cloth prevented him from speaking. Nemu looked at him…and she looked…and looked…_Just what the hell does she want?_ He thought agitatedly. He also hated to be stared at, and this girl seemed to do nothing but stare. Finally the Captain returned carrying a heavy tray of assorted things Hitsugaya didn't recognize. He only had a brief view of these items however, because the Captain set them down on a table just out of his view. 

"MMMM!" He tried to say _"STOP! LET ME GO!" _But as before nothing came out, and his spirit force was steadily decreasing!

"Now, hold still." Said Kurotshuchi. He took a small knife, in the shape of a half moon, and moved to cut the small captain's cloths. Hitsugaya struggled against the rope binding him to the table, but with his spirit force close to nothing he could barley move! Captain Kurotshuchi, with one sudden move stabbed his knife into Hitsugaya's side. Blood poured over his white haori, he tried to scream but the cloth covering his mouth stopped all sound. Kurotshuchi continued to dig his blade deeper into his side, and held a container next to the knife to catch blood. The knife seemed to be no ordinary knife. Hitsugaya had been stabbed near to death before, and it didn't hurt this much! The knife's odd shape seemed to have been designed to cause the maximum amount of pain to its victims. The pain in his side latterly spread to his entire body making his head spin and his body contort. He would have vomited if the cloth hadn't prevented it; maybe that WAS the purpose of the cloth. Hitsugaya closed his eyes tight, as a wave of pain shot up his chest to his neck. Suddenly it became hard to breathe! He couldn't move, he couldn't scream, and now he couldn't breathe! He was surly about to die! 

"Ok, that should be enough for a genetic exam." Said Captain Kurotshuchi calmly, as though he hadn't almost killed a small boy in his lab. "Now I'll need a sample for chemical testing…" He put the knife back on the table, out of sight, and picked up what looked to be an extremely long kitchen knife! There was nothing he could do. He just closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon…it wasn't. He thought he'd go crazy before the insane Captain would finally stop carving at him! He'd never been so scared in his entire existence! He honestly just wanted to die, anything to make the pain stop. 

A day went by of nothing but pain and more samples of Hitsugaya's blood. And Kurotshuchi never let up on him. He just carved and carved until poor Hitsugaya just fell submissive. He didn't struggle, or scream (well try to), he just laid there enduring the seemingly endless pain. The next morning there was a knock at the door. 

"WHAT do want!" Said Kurotshuchi angrily, turning away form Hitsugaya at last to face the door. 

"I-I was just requesting the assistance of the Captain." Said a scared sounding male voice. "Y-you see we seem to have missed something and now Lab 16 is on fire, a-and-" Captain Kurotshuchi jumped up and ran to the door flinging it open to reveal a tall thin man that looked scared enough to die on the spot. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He yelled, not even two centimeters away from the man's face. "My most prized experiments are in there, not to mention all the data! Why didn't you go in and save the data!"

"B-but sir, its dangerous-" Stuttered the man. Who was now shrunken down to half his original size.

"I don't care!" Screamed the Captain. "Those documents are far more important than any of your lives! Why are you still here! GO SAVE THE DATA!" And with that the man ran, tripping over his own feet out of the lab. The Captain was right behind him, yelling the whole way. _Finally._ Thought Hitsugaya. _Finally some good luck. _He looked over to the girl. She seemed to be very timid, but very beautiful. She had long black hair that she kept tied in a braid at the back of her head, big beautiful green eyes, and a nicely shaped body that she showed off with her tightly fit kimono. She was quiet the entire time, but now she looked at him as though they plotted a crime together. 

"Between you and me," She said quietly to him. "I started that fire." His eyes widened. He didn't even notice her leave! She bent down and untied the cloth from his mouth. 

"Thank you." He said voice horse from trying to scream for so long. "I thought I was done for." 

"Don't thank me. I don't know you. I saved you because you belong to the 10th squad." She stopped and stared at him. God he hates to be stared at! He quickly said something, anything to get her to at least blink.

"Um, why does belonging to the 10th squad qualify me to be saved?" He really didn't care, but wanted something to break her eyes away from him. 

"Your vice captain, Matsumoto." She said. "She's my friend." Nemu's voice was emotionless along with her face, he couldn't tell if she regretted saving him or not.

"Um…thank you?" He said uncertain of himself. She tipped her head in acknowledgment. 

"You should go now. You need to get to your division."

"Yea, about that." He was sure this emotionless individual wouldn't laugh at him, and right now if she did he really wouldn't care! "I'm lost. I don't know where the 10th division is."

"When you leave go to the right. Keep going until you see a door with a number 10 on it. Good luck, I need to go assist my Captain." She turned and left the lab. Hitsugaya wasted no time. He jumped off the table and tried to undo the red bands on his limbs, but with no luck. They were tied tight as ever, and weren't showing signs of breaking. He'd just have to get one of his subordinates to cut them when he got to his division. He ran out the door, down the hall, and out into the courtyard. All the freakily shaped people were gone, probably helping put out the fire. He ran out the entrance door and to the right. He was reassured when he passed a door with a number 11 on it. He stopped short to catch his breath. Suddenly all of the past day's pain came all at once back to him. He realized that he was still bleeding, and the red bands were still gleaming on his wrists and ankles. He'd also noticed he had run this far with no shoes on; he looked like an escaped convict! He could not just show up to his squads building like thi-"

He suddenly fell forward and vomited at least 24 years worth of breakfast up at once. Now with all this pain in his body and nothing to hold it back the vomit seemed to have found an opening and was making good use of it. After about fifteen minutes of sickness he straightened up and continued to walk towards his headquarters. He only took a few more steps when he finally found himself in front of a door with the number 10 on it. Straightening himself as best he could, with his bleeding body and torn haori, Hitsugaya pushed open the door. Stepping into the quart yard he expected to see his subordinates hard at work, he expected to see a neat quart yard like the 12th Captain's, and he expected to turn a few heads as he passed. All these things he expected happened, but to the extream! The few people who were carrying paperwork dropped it the moment they caught sight of him, and **everyone **caught sight of him the moment he entered the quart yard! It was as though he were a light bulb in a dark room, and he stood out like a rat at a 5 star resturant. Everyone stopped…everyone looked…everyone stared, but no one said a word. 

He experienced at that moment a number of feelings:

He was angry; he HATED to be stared at! He was nervous; what won't they speak? He was dizzy; maybe he was looseing too much blood. And he was scared; was he really in charge of all these people! And all these feelings molded together in his stomach and, though he fought it with all his might…he wanted nothing more than for them top stop staring…he couldn't hold it back any longer…he tried to turn away from their eyes, but too late. He vomited right there for all to see. 

This is not how he wanted his subordinates to see him, not now, **as a new captain.**


	3. Fresh out the Box

_**These characters belong to the creators of Bleach. All except Jiko; I made him up because I couldn't remember the real 3**__**rd**__** seat's name. **_

_**Keep in mind that I love happy endings, so only the beginning is sad and depressing. Hold in there it gets better I promise! With my blessing, read, review, and enjoy!! **_

After throwing up for what seemed like forever (he had no idea where it all came from; he didn't eat anything), he straightened up and faced the crowd of curious stares. And it hit him; he was NOT Captain material! He had to get out of here!! He turned to leave and was stopped by three pairs of hands on his shoulders. 

"Where are you going, little Captain?" said a tall man with dark spiky hair. "Shouldn't you be in your office?" 

"Let me go!" said Hitsugaya. "I can walk on my own!" The man, who Hitsugaya now recognized as his third seat Jiko, picked him up and carried him to a separate building. Agitated at being picked up for the second time in two days, Hitsugaya completely lost his temper. 

"If you don't put me down this instant…" He said in a calm but deadly voice. Jiko put him down only when they were inside the smaller building; the Subordinate Court. The Subordinate Court was where all the subordinates came to eat, play, or just relax on there break or day off. It was a sort of vacation room away from the office, and the Captain was not allowed inside. This he knew from when he was a 4th seat in the 3rd division, before he became a Captain. And here he was, his first day in his own division's quarters and he was already breaking the rules. 

"I don't know if you've heard," said Jiko in an angry voice. Just what did Hitsugaya do to deserve an angry voice?! "But we've had a total of 15 different Captains before you got here. And that means we've been ditched 15 times before, do you know what that means for you?" He just stared at Jiko in disbelief. 15 Captains, no wonder none of the other Captains paid him any mind; they probably thought he'd leave just like the rest in no time. 

"That means," said a younger man, "that you mean nothing to us and will get no respect from any of us!!" He eyed Hitsugaya menacingly. "We run this division, we've run it for 3 years now with no Captain and we don't need one now!"

"You can either leave or we'll make your life here a misery so you'll have to leave!" threatened Jiko. Hitsugaya thought this through. _If I stay they can and will make this as painful as possible of a job, but if I leave I'll be giving up. I never give up!_ He looked Jiko dead in the eye; it's important to establish dominance…if you can. 

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you all," said Hitsugaya, "but I'm here to stay. There's nothing you can do to make me leave my post! You cannot legally attack me, I'm your superior!" Jiko laughed. 

"How stupid do you think we are?" He said. "There are many ways to attack someone. You don't always have to use physical violence." He paused and bowed his head, so that Hitsugaya's and his head were on equal level. "Between you and me, only 8 of those 15 Captains actually quit on _us_. We made the other 7 Captains quit by force, and you'll be no different!" Hitsugaya gulped, these guys meant business! They were seriously out for his blood! Jiko turned to the others. "Let's give our new _Captain_ a first class _delivery_!" Everyone cheered; Hitsugaya had a bad feeling about this. 

Someone suddenly grabbed his waist and lifted him up over the crowd. 

"Put me DOWN!!" Hitsugaya ordered, but the young man ignored him and moved Hitsugaya to the middle of the crowd where Jiko was waiting with an open box. The box was full of Styrofoam pieces that one would use when transporting nick knacks. The man holding Hitsugaya then threw him into the box with incredible force, and the box was sealed shut. He couldn't see a thing in the now dark box; however he was glad that the Styrofoam pieces prevented him from feeling anything. The crowd seemed to be kicking the box, which now contained a distraught Hitsugaya, around the floor. They threw him down a flight of stairs and then into a door. 

"Hey, Matsumoto," said Jiko's voice, "come collect your new luggage!" And then he was thrown into a room. He hit the floor hard, but thanks to the Styrofoam, he felt nothing. He heard Jiko's heavy footsteps leaving the room, and a new pair of lighter ones cautiously approaching. 

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" said a female voice. Hitsugaya felt a surge of spirit power, and used it to break the seal on the box. He poked his head out and took a big gulp of air. He couldn't breathe inside that box! _Ok, let's properly assess the situation._ He thought. _They're going through a tough time right now what with them changing Captains so often. It's only natural they wouldn't trust me. Now where am I? _He looked around. 

"AIIIEEE" A sudden scream! Hitsugaya jumped and screamed, tipping the box and causing himself to fall out backwards. _What the hell?!_ _These people are insane! I'm otta here!!_ He crawled out of the box, fumbling with the spilled Styrofoam, and put distance between himself and the source of the scream with a sofa that was positioned in the center of the room. After assuring that he was in a "safe zone" Hitsugaya looked around. _A woman?_ The source of the sudden scream was a woman. She was taller than he, but then so was everyone here, and she had long strawberry blond hair. Her Shinigami uniform was VERY loose in the front, showing off her VERY large breasts. And she was currently staring, with big adoring blue eyes at him as though he were a new puppy. She squealed in delight. 

"Hurray, I get a new Captain fresh out the box! Literally." she said happily. "And he's so adorable! I just gotta hug you!" She lunged forward, and thinking fast Hitsugaya dogged her embrace. _Ha, I'm not so stupid that I'd let myself be caught by that trick!_ He thought. 

"Stay away!" shouted Hitsugaya. "I've had a bad day and I have no intention of letting you make it worse!" She studied him for a moment, and then backed away. _Good,_ He thought _finally someone is listening to me._

"You look distressed Captain." She aid after a minute of silence. "I won't hurt you; here let me get those off of you." She pointed at the gleaming red bands on his ankles and wrists. He walked over to her; _gotta trust someone, right?_ She took out a pair of scissors, from God only knows where, and cut the bands on his ankles and wrists. Suddenly all his spirit power came flowing back to him. It felt great! He hated that weak feeling he had when he wore the bands. And now he didn't have to worry about his subordinates sneaking up on him; when his power returned his censes returned as well, and he can now cense everyone's location. "Captain?" said the woman. 

"What?" He said distantly. 

"…just one hug?" she pouted and puckered her lips. He shook his head no, but she didn't loose her smile. "My name's Matsumoto Rangiku, and you must be Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou." She said smartly, as though she knew everything in the world. He nodded again. "Aw come on, Captain, tell me a little about yourself." 

"I'm tired." It was true, after running around Soul Society and being tortured for a whole 23 hours he wanted nothing more than to see the inside of his own room. Matsumoto smiled and pointed to a door behind a wooden desk near the window. 

"Go through that door and to the right." She said. "Your room is the first door at the end of the hall. I'll see you in the morning Captain." And before he could stop her she grabbed him and pulled him into a suffocating hug. He pulled away from her.

"Don't do that! I'm your Captain!!" He shouted. "It's about time you all started to treat me like one!!" He stormed through the door she'd pointed out and down the hall. When he was inside his room he undressed and climbed into bed. The first comfortable moment he'd had **as a new Captain. **

_**Sorry it took so long; had a lot on my plate this week. Hope you liked it! **_


	4. Health Exam

Hitsugaya slept the best he'd ever slept in years

_**Ok so, like, these characters. Yea, they're not mine. Sorry, they, like belong to Bleach and junk. Oh, well.**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. So remember have fun with it! Read, laugh, review, laugh, enjoy, and what the heck laugh some more!! **_

Hitsugaya slept the best he'd ever slept in years! The last time he'd slept this good was when Hinamori sang him to…well, he hadn't slept well in a while. He almost regretted seeing the sun peek through his curtains. He opened his eyes and sat up, immediately he became aware of another person in the room.

"What are _you _doing in _my_ room?" asked Hitsugaya slowly.

"Well that's a nice thanks for someone who got no sleep healing your wounds all night." Said Matsumoto sleepily. She yawned and stretched. Then stood and examined him. Looking down at his body Hitsugaya was aware of three things: First – he was no longer bleeding. Second – his body was wrapped in bandages that looked thicker than he was. And third – he was _naked_!!

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" Hitsugaya shouted, covering as much as he could with the blanket. Matsumoto laughed.

"I had to take them off to heal you." She said. "You're not shy, are you?" She came closer to his bed, and Hitsugaya moved away from her stair. He didn't realize he was on the edge of the bed, so when he moved away he fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Are you ok, Captain?" she came over to help him up, but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine! Just get out so I can put on my clothes." Matsumoto left the room after placing his clothes on his bed. _Goodness, what was she thinking stripping me like that in my sleep? _ He threw on his clothes and his white haori and headed for his office. He noticed that he wasn't dizzy anymore; _Matsumoto sure did a great job healing me._He thought.

"Captain, are you feeling better now?" Matsumoto was in the office lounging on the sofa.

"I feel great, thank you Matsumoto." He said gratefully. He went to sit at his desk, but Matsumoto stood in his way.

"Captain, I healed your injuries, but you have to report to the 4th squad building for your medical exam." She looked at the clock. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late for your appointment, Captain." _Great, now I have to find the 4__th__ squad building! I had a hard enough time finding this one!_ He looked at her desperately, and Matsumoto smiled. "Don't worry, Captain I'll take you there myself." _Oh, thank God!_

"Thank you, Matsumoto." He followed Matsumoto out of the office and into the court yard where a bunch of subordinates gave Hitsugaya threatening looks. Matsumoto seemed not to notice as she continued to walk, as though everything was fine. She led him outside the gate and, he was happy to see they were heading in the opposite direction of the crazy Captain's quarters. They stopped at a gate labeled with a cross and a number 4.

"This is the 4th division headquarters, also known as the Hospital." She said happily. _Is this woman always happy?_ He stared at the door. "Aren't you going in, Captain?" Asked Matsumoto. _She said nothing about going to a hospital…_Thought Hitsugaya.

"I'm _not_ going in there." He said defiantly. "People die in Hospitals, and with the luck I've been having, I'm next!" Matsumoto burst out laughing.

"Captain, you've got nothing to worry about!" She said between breaths. "A Hospital in Soul Society is way different than a Hospital in the Real World." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Really, people rarely ever die here at all let alone in the Hospital."

"Alright already, I'm going!" He pushed past her towards the gate. "I'll be out in a minute, no need for you to come and baby-sit me!" She nodded and sat on the bench nearby.

"I'll wait here, then." He walked through the gate and into the court yard. The 4th division was very well kept. The lawn was neat, and the people were whole; unlike some _other divisions _he'd seen, and everyone was hard at work. People were carrying papers, pushing carts, pushing and carrying people…they were just working their tails off! This was a plus for Hitsugaya, he liked order and dutifulness. He happily walked into the main building and up to the check in window.

"How may I help you- Oh, hello there." The man behind the counter, an incredibly wimpy looking individual, adopted a singsong voice used when speaking to the elderly or the very young. All the happiness drained from Hitsugaya's features as the man continued to speak. "Is your mommy or daddy with you, little guy?" Hitsugaya lost it. He completely blacked out.

A few moments, and an emergency evacuation later, the doctor was ready to see him.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya, sorry about the mishap earlier." Said the doctor. Hitsugaya just glared; this was still a very touchy subject with him. "Ok, then I'll just start with your exam now." He then put on a pair of hot pink gloves and approached Hitsugaya. "Please remove your clothes."

"…I'm already in my underwear. " Said Hitsugaya disgusted. _Just how naked does this perve want him to be for a doctor exam?!_

"Yea, I know it's uncomfortable, but I need to be able to see your muscle movements." Said the doctor matter of fact like. Hitsugaya gave him a look but did as he was told. The table was extremely cold now that he had completely nothing on. The doctor examined him and then pulled out his clipboard. "Ok, Captain Hitsugaya, you're almost done." He said. "Just one more thing…"

Outside the 4th division entrance, Matsumoto was busying herself by flirting with all the male subordinates that walked by, even though she knew she'd never date them in a million years. Suddenly, in mid-flirt she heard an explosion! _I wonder what- Oh no, the Captain…_sure enough after the flood of frightened young 4th squad members came running out, Hitsugaya came running after them. His target seemed to be a young doctor warring ping surgical gloves. Matsumoto just shrugged it off.

"CAPTAIN!!" She shouted. He stopped and slowly made his way back to her. He was mad and wanted nothing more than to chase that perverted bastard, but he knew he'd get lost without Matsumoto there. So he abandoned his chase…for now. "Captain, what happened?" Asked Matsumoto, after a moment of walking in silence. Hitsugaya didn't answer. "Oh, come on, Captain. You can tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it!!" He shouted at her. She slowed her pace a little, surprised by his sudden outburst. _Something that doctor did really pissed him off._ And she wouldn't be Matsumoto if she just let it be.

"Did it have something to do with that doctor you were chasing?" She prompted. He remained silent. Upon entering the office Captain Hitsugaya's mood didn't change a single bit. "Hey Captain, how about a hug to cheer you u-?"

"I said leave me the FUCK ALONE!!" She jumped back alarmed.

"Well Captain, no need to be in such a sour mood!" He looked her dead in the face, rage in his green eyes.

"Well maybe we should just stick a metal tube up _your_ ass and see what a great mood you're in!!" With no control whatsoever, and not having expected such a direct response, Matsumoto laughed her head off.

"Ha ha ha!! Is _that _what the doctor did to you Captain? Ha he ha ha!! You _do_ realize that that is just a rectal exam…ha he ha ha…right…you did know that…right?" Matsumoto continued to laugh and Hitsugaya continued to scowl.

"You don't understand!!" He said angrily. "It was completely uncalled for! He gave no warning…there are just some things you don't…I didn't expect…WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING ALREADY?!" Matsumoto quieted herself with much difficulty, and he continued. "It's not that it hurt or anything…it's just…I've got a STRICT no enter policy!!" She couldn't hold it back; Matsumoto laughed the whole rest of the day. _Great,_ thought Hitsugaya _isn't this precious. My first embarrassing moment __**as a new Captain.**_


	5. Good Luck Bad Luck

He knew there'd be a lot more embarrassing situations to come, but he pushed the thought from his mind for now

_**Here it is! Here it is!! Read and enjoy, savor the taste, embrace the- Ahem, sorry…just read and tell me what you think. :) **_

He knew there'd be a lot more embarrassing situations to come, but he pushed the thought from his mind for now. He had other things to worry about; today when he'd walked into his office he was stopped from sitting at his large captain's desk by his vice captain for the second time.

"Captain," said Matsumoto in her normal happy tone. "I've just received word that there is to be a Captain's meeting right now."

"How did you _just_ receive word when no one has come here all day?" He asked slowly. She pointed towards the ceiling where a small black butterfly was silently gliding out the open window.

"A Hell Butterfly." She stated simply. He understood; there were always Hell Butterflies fluttering around the 3rd division head quarters. Without another word to Matsumoto, he turned and left her in the office and headed to the Captain's Circle.

Upon arriving he realized that this Captain's meeting was not being held _with_ him, but solely _for_ him. All of the captains were already there and they were all staring at him. Hitsugaya immediately recognized Captain Kurotshuchi; the crazy captain was wearing his usual face paint and deadly grin. He saw the new 3rd division captain; Ichimaru Gin. He didn't seem to have a sad face at all; the man was hardly ever seen _not_ smiling! Hitsugaya never met this captain because he left just as Captain Ichimaru was appointed, but there was something about him that made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He didn't recognize anyone else.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how nice of you to join us today." Said Captain Yamamoto. He stood at the end of the narrow line of captains and, to the untrained eye he may have appeared to be asleep. Hitsugaya knew better though.

"Captain Yamamoto." He said bowing in honor of the Captain Commander. Yamamoto pointed his finger to a gap between Captain Kurotshuchi and another captain, who was wearing a pink haori over his white one.

"Please take your stance Captain Hitsugaya." Said the Captain Commander. Hitsugaya moved to the spot pointed out to him.

"Hi," Said the pink haori guy. "Names Kyouraku Shunsui. You must be the new 10th Division captain Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Yea, nice to meet you, Captain Kyouraku." Said Hitsugaya shyly.

"Oh, no, call me Shunsui." Said Captain Kyouraku. "We're both captains here, no harm in addressing each other in a more friendly fashion. This is Ukitake Jyuushiro." He said pointing to a man standing opposite Captain Kurotshuchi. The man waved and smiled when he was introduced, but Hitsugaya could tell by his eyes that he was very sick. "You can count on us for just about anything you need." Continued Shunsui. "We've been here the longest and we know the most about this job than anyone here. So feel free to call on us should you get stuck, or find yourself in a bind." Hitsugaya nodded. _These guys will defiantly come in hand for the future. _Thought Hitsugaya; remembering the deadly glares of his subordinates.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Said Captain Yamamoto. "You have been called here to officially welcome you to the 13 Protection Squad." Hitsugaya beamed. "Before we honestly did not expect you to last very long, but as you have now survived your first day I feel it necessary to give you a proper greeting." Everyone bowed in his direction.

"Welcome Captain of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

He could hardly believe it. His luck must have finally turned in for the better! Captain Hitsugaya walked back to his office with a new skip in his walk; all the Captains in the 13 Protection Squads had thrown _him_ a party! A party just for Hitsugaya Toushirou, and it wasn't even his birthday!! He opened his office door excitement building; he was going to sit in his chair for the first time since becoming Captain 2 days ago. He was so happy he missed the worried look Matsumoto gave him, and the fact that the door was shut and locked behind him. He never saw the heavy shelf that was thrown at his head, knocking him out.

"What are you so happy about, you puny little brat?!" And just like that he experienced the worst luck he'd ever know, **as a new Captain.**

_**I'm still going, don't give up on me yet! I'm just going a little slower now. Hope you liked this short one; I wanted to give you all a taste of the drama to come…Mu ha ha ha!!**_


	6. Friend

_**See, I told you I wasn't done yet! And there's more, but I'm going to be stingy and post them slowly. Ha ha, making you wait! But not for long, I'm not that cruel.**_

_**So please read, review, and enjoy with honors!!**_

He woke up in a cramped, dark space. There was a large knot at the top of his head, and he was having trouble breathing.

"Where am I?" He asked to the empty air.

"Well, look who finally woke up." Said an all too familiar voice.

Hitsugaya looked around; by now his eyes had adjusted to the surrounding darkness. He recognized the pattern on the wall behind him as the same design as his office. So wherever he was he was inside the office, which was a huge relief; as he thought he'd been taken somewhere else.

"Are you alive in there?" Said a voice again. It bothered him that he recognized the voice but no name popped into his head. "Go get the key so we can open the front gate."

There was silence; Hitsugaya took the opportunity to try to figure out where he was. The walls' pattern was the only familiar thing there; he'd never seen or noticed this area before. It was a small space filled with…dirt? The…dirt was in the air. That explains why he couldn't breath.

"Here, Jiko. Don't lose it; this is the only key we've got." Said a feminine voice. _Of course!_ Thought Hitsugaya, _The one talking before was his 3__rd__ seat Jiko. That guy hates me!!_ Panic began to set in. Hitsugaya knew that if Jiko was the one in charge there's no way he'd get out of this unscathed.

"Oh, no!" Said Jiko sarcastically. "If I lose this we'll never get our beloved Captain out!" There was a lot of laughing, then a sudden stream of light.

A small gate was opened from the outside, letting in the natural light from the office. A grate that covered the entire opening prevented Hitsugaya's escape. He'd guessed right; he was inside the office. In face he was in a corner of his office…in the fireplace!

Jiko peeked in at him. "So, how are we today, little guy?" He said dangerously. Faces crowded in the grate opening.

"Jiko!" Shouted Hitsugaya, trying to remain calm. "What are you doing?! Let me out of here!" Jiko laughed. Then he stopped and shot a dangerous glare over his shoulder. Everyone else then joined in the laughter. Jiko turned back to Hitsugaya.

"No." He said, and he turned and left. Everyone followed. _This is a bad sign._ He thought. _Looks like they're all following Jiko's commands. _He looked around the office and spotted a small girl; she had big blue eyes and long blond hair. She looked almost the same height as Hitsugaya.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Hitsugaya. The girl stared at him. "Can you at least let me out of here?" She shook her head and crossed to his desk. Taking a piece of paper she began to scribble on it.

The door flew open and Jiko came charging in carrying Hitsugaya's sward; Hyourinmaru.

"Hey!!" shouted Hitsugaya. "Give me my sward!" Jiko burst into laughter. He lifted Hyourinmaru in the air as though he were going to hand it over, but then proceeded to toss the sward out the window. "No!!"

"Oops," said Jiko. "Guess I should have been more careful." He turned to leave. "Lets go you bumbling fool!" he shouted at the girl. She jumped and ran to his side. At the door she turned and held up the paper. Hitsugaya had to squint to read it.

There scrawled in bubbly girly letters was:

_**My name is Irani. Irani Sestina. **_

_**Friend. **_

And then she left after Jiko. _How nice. _Thought Hitsugaya. _My first friend __**as a new captain. **_


	7. Captainitus

The next day wasn't any better

He'd made a friend, but the next day still wasn't any better. Hitsugaya spent the whole night coughing and sneezing because of all the dust. His back ached from being bent over for so long and his foot fell asleep for about three hours. To top it off, he was hungry, tired, and he wanted nothing more than to get out and strangle every one of his subordinates. These subordinates were currently sitting in his office eating and drinking; having a great time watching him suffer. They chose to take turns watching him at night to make sure he didn't escape.

He used to sense Hyourinmaru's presence and hear his angry voice, but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that no matter how bad he had it in this small space, Hyourinmaru was suffering the most. Hyourinmaru being the most spoiled sward in all of Soul Society. However, he hasn't heard Hyourinmaru all day today. It made him worry.

A small tap on the bars of his _prison_ woke him from his worried thoughts. It was Irani.

"Hi." He said simply, not in the mood to chat. She held up a long brown bag and shook it side to side.

"…"

Noticing he didn't get it she opened the top of the bag so only he could see inside.

"Hyourinmaru!!" Exclaimed Hitsugaya excitedly.

She jumped up and moved quickly away from him, and it was a good thing because everyone suddenly looked to their direction. She left with the bag. _Well, at least I know he's safe. _He thought.

After a while of watching people one by one pass out or leave drunk from the party he began to wonder why none of the other captains noticed he was gone. And why Matsumoto hadn't come to rescue him. With the presence of his sward taken from him he couldn't help but to despair. He was feeling worse by the second. His breathing and hunger pains were becoming like a sickness to him. He wondered if this was putting too much stress on his already stressed body; if so, he can catch Captain-itus. It sounds funny, but it's a very serious disease that a person catches when their body is under a lot of stress for a long period of time. People who are tortured or anyone in a position of a lot of power or responsibility is most likely to catch this disease. New captains catch it a lot.

Finally night came. And the door opened to let in the person who'll be guarding him.

Matsumoto.

She smiled at him apologetically, and brought him some water. He took it quickly before she could change her mind.

"Let. Me. Out." He ordered. She frowned.

"Sorry Captain, but I was assigned the job of making sure no one let you out. It would be horribly ironic if I was the one who let you go."

"Matsumoto, this is serious. I think I'm getting sick staying in this place. I'm your Captain!"

"I'm not going to let you out. Please stop asking me, it's not my choice to keep you here."

"…"

He suddenly hated Matsumoto. Yes, he was aware of how childish it sounds, but he wanted out and she said no! He felt like throwing a tantrum; he's a captain! Why are they behaving this way towards him?!

"Captain I wanted you to know that Captain Kurotshuchi made a clone of you."

"He WHAT?!" Shouted Hitsugaya. That explains why the other Captains didn't notice his disappearance.

"He made a clone, but it was a bad clone. It malfunctioned and we had to destroy it." She pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed him the mangled remains of his clone.

"How the hell-"

"I don't know how but he had samples of your blood. " She continued. "The other captains are worried. They've noticed, with the destruction of your clone, that you're missing. I'm not supposed to, but I think I should let you go to save Jiko and the others from getting into a lot of trouble." Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Of course you should let me go! You'll all be arrested if you don't!" He was suddenly filled with anger and excitement; he was going to get his revenge. "Now, let me out!"

"I can't. Not with you the way you are." She said simply. "Your angry, and for good reason. But, Captain, you have to forgive them. They. Are. Your. Subordinates."

"I don't care, they deserve to be drowned, beaten, drowned, saved from drowning, and then beaten to death!"

"Captain, please forgive them. I'll let you go if you do. But I don't want you to hurt them. They are wrong, but it would be even worse for you if you attack them."

…Well, she was right…

"Fine. I won't hold a grudge. Let me out before someone finds me like this." He said. As the door swung open to let him out, he was glad he chose to forgive everyone because he had no idea how he'd explain the death of all his subordinates to the other captains. Matsumoto didn't seem to believe him; as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace she backed up to the farthest wall and stood still and quiet.

"I won't hurt _you_ Matsumoto."

"Oh, I know." She relaxed and moved to sit on the sofa. She stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, concerned.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Well-" He actually felt worse than awful at that precise moment. His airways closed and he couldn't breath! Then his legs went numb and he fell face forward onto the floor. All this happened in a matter of seconds. And then everything went blank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke in the hospital. A woman with short light hair was staring at him.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Oh, you're finally awake Captain?" Said the woman. "My name is Koutestu Isane. I'm your doctor for now since you scared everyone the last time you were here." She smiled politely.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"You caught Captain-itus." She said plainly. "Your lucky all that happened was you passed out. Your vice captain, Matsumoto saved your life. She brought you here just in time. Oh, Captain Hitsugaya this is my captain. Captain Unohana, this is Captain Hitsugaya."

A woman that had been previously hidden behind Isane approached his bed. She was wearing a white haori like his.

"Captain Hitsugaya," She said slowly and calmly. "You've got the Soul Society in an uproar looking for you, you know."

"I know, I've heard of Captain Kurotshuchi's creation." Captain Unohana smiled.

"Well I reported you found. So the search parties have been relieved. Where were you?"

"…I was in my office. I was a little shy, and so I avoided the others." He avoided looking her in the eye; Captain Unohana gave him the feeling she could see straight into his soul. She smiled a knowing smile at him.

"If you knew how old I am you'd know just how ridiculous that excuse sounds to me." His heart sank; she knew he was lying. "I won't tell anyone. I doubt anyone would care, but even so if you don't want anyone to know then it's not my place to tell."

"Thank you Captain Unohana." Said Hitsugaya relieved.

Matsumoto arrived shortly after Captain Unohana finished taking all his blood pressures and everything to make sure he's ok.

"Captain!!" She cried throwing herself at him. "I'm so happy your ok!"

"Matsumoto!! Your crushing me!" She got up. "By the way. Thank you for helping me."

"It was my pleasure, Captain." She said happily. "Besides it was worth it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hitsugaya a little taken back.

"I got to steal a free hug!" She laughed. He just rolled his eyes. _Girls sure are weird.___

"And, Captain, everyone got together and we've decided to give you a chance to prove your worth. Welcome Captain Hitsugaya."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things went pretty smoothly when he arrived back to his squad. They welcomed him as though nothing had happened. Jiko apologized and Irani retuned his sward to him. He was happy to be reunited with Hyourinmaru. Normally the sward drives him crazy, but when he was gone Hitsugaya missed him terribly.

And so just like that Hitsugaya Toushirou was threw with all his first horrors of captaincy. He felt like a pro now. However he knew, as he watched his vice captain carelessly throw papers onto his desk, to his squad he'd always be **a new captain.**

_**Sorry about the suckish ending; not my good point. Hope you enjoyed the story. Personally I'm gonna end all my long stories and stick to short ones. I get side tracked to easily for a long story. Well peace out!! :) **_


End file.
